love is an open door (let your heart follow its will)
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: A collection of HermioneLuna drabbles. 1. While in the library, Luna spies on Hermione and lands a date with her


**Written for…**

 **Hogwarts Assignment 5 |Astronomy, Task 7, Uranus|:** _Write a story set in winter._

 **Granger Danger |HermioneLuna, Meet-Cutes|:** 12\. At the library and- wait, are you actually reading a book on how to get guys/girls to like you?

 **Writing Club |Showtime, Act One|:** Helpless- (genre) Romance

 **Roald Dahl Day:** Small moons- _Write about Luna Lovegood_

 **Musical Category Competition |Wicked|:** Galinda/Glinda- _Write about Hermione Granger_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge:** 605\. Ripening

 **Word Count: 835**

 **A/N: I know Luna isn't in character. Just for the purpose of this story let's say that Luna wasn't as lost in la-la land like she was in the books.**

…oOo…

The bitterly cold wind bites at Luna's exposed face as she ducks inside the library. Winter has returned with a vengeance and it is harshly snowing outside.

Luna is dressed warmly. A blue hat adorns her blonde hair, earmuffs are clamped onto her ears, a thick coat drowning her skinny frame. Hand-knit gloves cover her hands.

Heat engulfs her as she walks briskly past the front desk. Her chattering teeth begin to slow and her face starts to thaw. She surveys the library, searching for a desirable section.

Luna's browsing through the Mythology section of the library when she spies a girl through a crack in the bookshelves feverishly flipping through a book, a steaming cup of coffee next to her. Luna can smell the hot drink from here, and it smells absolutely amazing, but the girl intrigues her more.

Furtively, Luna creates a small gap between two books and peeks out. She can hear the girl muttering something under her breath incomprehensibly, but it sounds frustrated and desperate.

The girl is wearing a thick woolen scarf and red gloves rest on the table beside the coffee. Her brown hair is pulled back in a neat plait and her eyes are the color of melted chocolate. She is pretty, and Luna feels her heart flutter.

The unnamed girl props her book up to get a closer look at the text and Luna glimpses the cover. Printed in pink letters are the words _How to Get The Guy/Girl._

 _Wait a moment. A pretty girl like her needs help getting a guy?_

A loud noise jerks Luna out of her astounded thoughts. The girl roughly slams the book shut, earning a disapproving glare from the bespectacled librarian, whose clothing looked like it was tailored by a blind person.

The girl apologizes hastily, her cheeks turning slightly pink. She walks straight toward Luna and with a jolt Luna realizes that the shelf behind her is the beginning of the Romance section. Luna immediately pretends to be looking for a book, her fingers skimming lightly over the spines.

The girl walks right behind her and faces the other side towards the romance books, not acknowledging Luna's presence. Luna bends down to grab a book from a lower shelf just as the other girl is and their behinds accidentally collide.

Luna's face heats up and she instantly straightens, her mind going blank upon seeing the girl up close.

Her cheeks are pink and flushed; her eyes are even more entrancing up close, and she can feel a comforting warmth radiating from the girl. She also holds the formerly full cup of coffee in her hand, it's boiling contents now on the carpeted floor.

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologizes profusely, wringing her hands and gazing hopelessly at the spillage. "I didn't mean to—I'll pay for the damages—"

"It's okay," Luna assures, miraculously recovering from her stupor. "It's my fault, actually. I wasn't paying attention. I'll cover the cost of the damage."

The girl still looks stubborn and apologetic. "No, I should, it's my responsibility—"

"How about we split the cost?" Luna suggests, finding the girl's obstinacy endearing. "That way, we get a compromise and one person doesn't get the blame. It was both of our faults, so we both should pay."

The girl nods, gratitude overtaking her face. "That seems fair," she agreed.

"Then let's go face the librarian together," Luna replies solemnly.

The girl nods, visibly bracing herself.

"I don't think I introduced myself," said Luna, catching her wrist as she begins to head to the desk and sending electric sparks down her arm. "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."

"Hermione Granger," she said warmly.

Luna appraises her. "You're very pretty," she states boldly.

A dark red blush is gradually ripening Hermione's cheeks, but Luna simply continues to smile at her.

"T-thank you," she stammers.

Luna leans over in her ear. "And for the record," she whispers coyly, sneakily slipping a scrap of paper into her bag while extracting a book with pink letters on its cover, "I don't think you need this book; you've already gotten one girl." She winks and leads the way to the front desk, a furiously blushing girl following her, having understood the implication.

Luna chances a glance over her shoulder. Hermione is as red as cherry and she seems dumbfounded. A secret smile curves her lips.

When Hermione and Luna emerge from the library a while later after undergoing a verbal thrashing from the librarian (yes, they had apologized and cleaned up the mess the best they could), they say their farewells and Luna goes on her way, knowing it won't be the last time she sees Hermione.

Sure enough, she sees a text from the brown-haired girl the moment she arrives home, accompanied by a smiling emoji.

 _I saw your note :) Want to meet up at the coffee shop this weekend? Saturday works for me._

Luna immediately texts her back.

 _I'd love to :) See u then. Can't wait._


End file.
